lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
PHOTON-ELECTRON INTERACTION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) February 18, 2015 After my discovery of the dipole nature of photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993), today it is well known that the dipolic photon interacts with an electron at a distance through the vectors of electric intensity and of magnetic intensity. (INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD). ( See also in this photo my presentation of equations of 1993). The interaction occurs under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation (discovery of length contraction), which cannot be related with Einstein's wrong ideas of space and time based on the fallacious ether . (INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS). Especially according to the two conservation laws of energy and mass during the absorption of photon by an electron we observe not only the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ, which invalidates not only fields (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) but also Einstein's relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY).Under this condition you can see also my articles INVALIDITY OF SPECIAL RELATIVITY and EINSTEIN’S WRONG ASSUMPTIONS IN SPECIAL RELATIVITY On this basis I emphasize that according to my discovery of the photon-matter interaction one writes that hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 According to this law we observe that Einstein’s simple equation hν = ΔΕ in his explanation of photoelectric effect (1905) is incomplete because the photon has a mass m = hν/c2 which is absorbed by the electron mass M. Note that Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light ( predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801) showed that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass So the increase ΔΜ of the electron mass observed by Kaufmann in 1901 is due not to Einstein’s relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer but to the absorption of the photon mass m = hν/c2. ( See my DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MAS and CORRECT EXPLANATION OF PHOTOELECTRIC EFFECT). In transparent materials ( eyes) , the electrons in the material oscillate, or vibrate, while the light is present. Materials that are not completely transparent either absorb light or reflect it. In absorbing materials, such as dark colored cloth, the energy of the oscillating electrons does not go back to the light. The energy instead goes toward increasing the motion of the atoms, which causes the material to heat up. The atoms in reflective materials, such as metals, re- radiate light that cancels out the original wave. Only the light re- radiated back out of the material is observed. All materials exhibit some degree of absorption, refraction, and reflection of light. The study of the behavior of light in materials and how to use this behavior to control light is called optics. White light is composed of electromagnetic vibrations due to spinning photons, the wavelengths of which are evenly distributed from 35 to 75 millionths of a centimeter. If the intensity of these vibrations is strong, the light is white; if the intensity is less, the light is grey; and if the intensity is zero, the light is nonexistent or black. Light composed of vibrations of a single wavelength in the visible spectrum differs qualitatively from light of another wavelength. This qualitative difference is perceived subjectively as hue. Light with a wavelength of 0.000075 cm is perceived as red, and light of 0.000035 cm wavelength is perceived as violet. The quality of the intermediate wavelengths is perceived as blue, green, yellow, or orange, moving from the wavelength of violet to that of red. Using again the law hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 I discovered that in the quantum physics of non conservative forces during the photon-electron interaction the increase of the electron mass occurs under a length contraction and a time dilation in accordance with Newton's third law of instantaneous action-reaction, because the velocity of light c is constant. In this case we observe also that the concept of force F is given by Newton’s formula F = dP/dt = d(Mu)/dt containing the variable mass M. Whereas in the Newtonian mechanic of conservative forces (in the absence of absorption or emissions of particles of light) the inertial mass Mo is always constant, no matter what is the velocity of moving bodies. I this case the potential energy turns to the kinetic energy under an absolute time predicted by Newton for the systems of conservative forces. That is, we apply the so-called fundamental equation of the Newtonian mechanics F = Modu/dt formulated not by Newton but by Euler in 1750. (NEWTON'S LAWS AND EINSTEIN'S THEORIES) Newton in his PRINCIPIA (1687) begins with a set of definitions: mass, M, momentum, P = Mu, inertia mass Mo, force, F, centripetal force F = Mu2/r. For understanding the origin of the concept of force in a conserved mechanical energy of a system subject to conservative forces one can read Newton’s first law of inertia. But there is implied only the definition of force as the “cause” of change of velocity. Then in Newton’s own formulation of the second law he states that the force acting on a body is equal to the rate of change of its momentum P = Mu That is F = dp/dt = d(Mu)/dt This formula of Newton is a simple generalization arising naturally from observations of collisions in which there are contact forces of short time. Note that though such forces cannot be transmitted to an observer, in fact, they are due to electromagnetic forces between molecules, atoms, and nucleons acting at a distance. ( See my RELATIVITY by L. Kaliambos ). Also for the continuously acting at a distance gravity it was far more convenient to define force differently by using the constant inertial mass Mo and Galileo’s acceleration α. That is F = Moα. or F = Mo (du/dt) It is this version of Newton’s second law formalized by Euler in 1750, that was eventually adopted in Newtonian mechanics. Note that Einstein in his special relativity rejected the constant inertial mass Mo which is responsible for the conservation law of mechanical energy according to which a potential energy turns into a kinetic one under the constant inertial mass Mo, when the isolated system is only subject to conservative forces. It is well-known that Fds = dW = Mo udu or FΔs = Δw = Mou2/2 Instead, Einstein suggested the fallacious rest mass Mo which could increase during the transformation of the potential energy into the kinetic one. So he violated this conservation law by suggesting incorrectly that Newton’s laws under his invalid relativity should be modified. Ironically Einstein in his invalid general relativity applied the constant inertial mass Mo of Newtonian mechanics which invalidates his relativistic mass of his theory of special relativity. On the other hand the bending of light not only invalidates his second postulation of special relativity but also it led to the wrong hypothesis that it is due to a fallacious “curvature of space-time”. In fact, the bending of light was predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801. On this basis I revealed that when a photon moves in perpendicular direction to gravity its mass behaves like the inertial mass Mo of Galileo’s projectile according to which the gravity cannot affect the horizontal velocity and produces only an acceleration along the direction of gravity. So for photons we may apply Euler’s formula as F = mo(du/dt) In this case the photon has a constant inertial mass mo = hf/c2 at a given frequency f. To conclude, in all mechanical energies the Euler formula applies not only on bodies with constant inertial mass but also on photons when they move in perpendicular direction to the gravitational force. FOR THE EXPLANATION OF GRAVITATIONAL RED SHIFT I REVEALED THAT THE GRAVITATIONAL FORCE F ON A PHOTON MOVING WITH c IS EQUAL NOT TO THE RATE OF CHANGE OF THE VELOCITY OF PHOTON BUT TO THE RATE OF CHANGE OF THE PHOTON MASS UNDER A LENGTH CONTRACTION AND A TIME DILATION WHEN THE FORCE OF GRAVITY IS PARALLEL TO THE CONSTANT VELOCITY c NO MATTER WHAT IS THE FORCE OF GRAVITY In my discovery of dipole nature of photons (1993), according to which the photon behaves like a moving dipole, a photon operates at the velocity c with equal electric and magnetic forces. That is, a photon cannot move faster than c because the repulsive magnetic force becomes greater than the electric attraction. So under the constant velocity c of photons the well known acceleration du/dt is replaced by the dm/dt. So using Newton’s formula F = dp/dt of his second law we get F = dp/dt = c(dm/dt) This formula in terms of energy can be written Fds = dw = (cdm/dt)ds = dmc2 = hdf. In other words, the force here affects not the velocity but the mass and since the photon cannot accelerate along the c direction the acceleration during this gravitational interaction must approach to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. To conclude for all photons when interact with gravitational forces parallel to c one must apply my formula according to which the photon mass changes under a length contraction and a time dilation. Since dm = hdf/c2 one can explain the experiments of gravitational red shift. That is, this application of the well-established laws invalidates Einstein's ideas that the gravitational red shift is due to his strange "curvature of space time" under his principle of equivalence which cannot be applied here because the mass of photon is changing due to the constant velocity c. I DISCOVERED THE UNIFIED LAWS OF GRAVITY AND ELECTROMAGNETISM WHEN PHOTONS INTERACT WITH ELECTRONS After the French-Tessman experiment (1963) which showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s moving fields, in 1993 I presented at the International conference “Frontiers of Fundamental Physics” my model of dipolar photons of mass m and opposite charges which explain the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of photons. In this case a photon behaves like a moving electric dipole of charges +q and -q. For simplicity when the distance R between the charges is perpendicular to the velocity u, applications of the Coulomb and Ampere laws (without using fields) give electric attraction Fe and magnetic repulsion Fm as Fe = Kq2/R2 and Fm = kq2u2/R2 Since in 1856 Weber found that K/k = c2 one concludes that for u = c the photon operates at c when Fe = Fm. According to Newton’s third law they appear at the same time. Today physicists believe that Maxwell in his fallacious theory of electromagnetism unified the wrong electric and magnetic fields. So in the “Electromagnetism-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “A theory of electromagnetism, known as classical electromagnetism, was developed by various physicists over the course of the 19th century, culminating in the work of James Clerk Maxwell, who unified the preceding developments into a single theory and discovered the electromagnetic nature of light”. In fact, the electromagnetic nature of light was discovered by Faraday in 1845 and the connection of electric and magnetic forces with the velocity of light was discovered later by Weber. Therefore Maxwell in the introduction of his electromagnetic theory wrote: “…and that the velocity of propagation υ, found from experiments such as those of Weber, which expresses the number of electrostatic units of electricity which are contained in one electromagnetic unit”. Then, for understanding the interaction of a photon with the charge –e of an electron we do not use the concept of fields which did much to retard the progress of physics. Instead we use the electric and magnetic intensities Ey and Bz at the center of the dipole given by Ey = 2Kq/r2 and Bz = 2kqc/r2 where r = R/2. Since K/k = c2 one gets Ey / Bz = c Note that the two opposite charges interact with (-e) at a distance. In this case we observe the same increase of mass under a length contraction and a time dilation since the magnetic force on the electron is directed in parallel direction to the velocity c. Here the opposite charges of photon interact with (-e) in terms of Ey and Bz as Ey (-e)dy = dw and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt Since Fmdt = dp we can write dp = dmc because the Fmdt is directed along the direction of the c due to the velocity dy/dt which appears after the electric interaction. However this violates Newton’s third law. Under this condition the velocity dy/dt must approach to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. That is, since Ey/Bz = c one gets dw = dmc2. This gives the same result as that of the photon gravitational interaction. To conclude we revealed that the laws of gravity and electromagnetism acting at a distance are unified, because the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of a photon give the same results under a length contraction and a time dilation. This situation based on the well-established laws invalidates both special and general relativity according to which the length contraction and the time dilation are based on wrong hypotheses violating not only the forces of laws acting at a distance but also the two conservation laws of mass and energy under a fallacious “ether structure” or a strange “curvature of spacetime''”.'' 'FOR THE EXPLANATION OF THE KAUFMANN EXPERIMENT I DISCOVERED THAT DURING THE INTERACTION OF A PHOTON WITH AΝ ELECTRON THE FUNDAMENTAL FORCE IS EQUAL TO THE CHANGE OF BOTH THE MASS AND VELOCITY OF THE ELECTRON WHICH INVALIDATES EINSTEIN'S IDEAS ' Using again my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION when photons interact with electrons the photons are absorbed to give both their energy hf and mass m as hf/m = ΔW/ΔΜ = c2 It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein for the explanation of the photoelectric effect under the influence of wrong Maxwell’s fields suggested that photons are only quanta of energy. Under this false idea he formulated his incomplete formula E = mc2 which did much to retard the progress of physics, because it violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. In fact, in the Bohr model the energy Δw of the charge-charge interaction of 13.6 eV turns into the energy hf of the generation of photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ of the electron during the binding energy turns into the mass m of the photon. In the opposite reaction during the absorption of the photon energy both the mass M and the velocity u of an electron are changed under the application of Newton’s formula of his second law as Fds = dw = d(Mu)/dtds = d(Mu)u = (Mdu + udM)u = dMc2 If one applies my formula which says that the force changes not only the velocity u of the electron but also its mass M he will explain the result of the Kaufmann experiment given by M2 /Mo2 = c2/ (c2- u2) Here Mo is not the fallacious rest mass but the constant inertial mass before the interaction. Also M is not the fallacious relativistic mass but the variable mass occured during the photon-electron interaction. Note that in the Kaufmann experiment the electron absorbs a non mechanical energy on our earth, which is due to the photons of sun. In other words under the photosynthesis the energy of the sun’s rays is the source of all non mechanical energies on our earth. Now differentiating the above equation we get M2c2 = M2u2 or 2MdMc2 = 2MdM u2 + 2uduM2 Or dMc2 = ( Mdu + udM )u Here one concludes that the Kaufmann experiment cannot be explained by the wrong theories of Lorentz and Einstein which led to the crisis of fundamental physics (under the violation of the two conservation laws of mass and energy) but by the well-established laws. In the same way the three fundamental interactions of electric, magnetic, and gravitational forces acting at a distance cannot be replaced by the theories which complicated the interactions and then in vain tried to unify the complications. In other words in our universe the energy does not turn to mass and all forces like contact forces and the so-called weak and strong interactions are due to the acting at a distance gravitational, electric, and magnetic forces of the well-established laws of Newton Coulomb and Ampere. ( See my AMPERE AND COULOMB REJECT EINSTEIN). It is fortunate that the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equations are based on the well-established laws.( See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN). So I hope that soon all those fallacious theories which are not consistent with the well-established laws should be demolished never to reappear in scientific circles.Category:Fundamental physics concepts